The present invention concerns an apparatus and method for testing a specimen such as a film polymer or thin metals in a plasma environment whereby the effects of such environment may be ascertained. Testing is done in a chamber in an oxygen plasma environment. The test apparatus includes a platform for support of the specimen in the chamber and also includes temperature control devices and temperature sensing devices which are used to maintain a predetermined temperature on the couple during its exposure to the oxygen environment.
The use of test chambers for testing samples under various conditions are known in the art. A hyperbolic simulator, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,109 which is used to evaluate thickness change, stretch-flex change, thermal conductance and other material properties under simulated deep sea pressures down to 1,000 feet. The chamber includes a thermal conductance tester.
Another type of test chamber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,252 which is directed to a flammability test chamber for testing materials in various environments. The material is tested to determine the flame propagation of the material. Tests are also performed to determine certain mechanical movements of the apparatus will create a spark in the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,810 discloses a chamber in which physical properties of a sample material is measured at controllable temperatures and pressure. The chamber includes a sample holder in combination with chamber heating and cooling means.
None of the above discussed patents disclose applicant's structure relating generally to the concept of a sample holder for use in a chamber having a plasma therein. Specifically, none of the patents are directed to, as is applicant's method and apparatus, to such a chamber having a closure member which serves as a support for a specimen supporting structure which also supports temperature sensing and temperature controlling means. Also, none of the patents are directed to a method and apparatus for exposing a specimen such as a film polymer or thin metal to an oxygen plasma environment while maintaining the specimen bulk at a predetermined temperature, whereby the nature of the specimen may be ascertained to determine the effects of the plasma environment.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an apparatus and method for determining the effects of a plasma on a specimen supported in a chamber.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such apparatus and method for making such determination on a film polymer whose bulk is maintained at a predetermined temperature.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide the chamber with temperature sensing and temperature controlling devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an oxygen plasma environment in the chamber for testing the specimen therein.